A Decision We Have To Make
by Zory rock101
Summary: I sit on the toilet looked down at the test result that I got from the chief. "It can be. How can I tell him." I said, feeling a tear running down my cheek. I stand up and wrap away the tears. I walked out of the bathroom and lay the result on my desk. "I can't tell him," I said, grab my bag and starting to pack.


**A Decision We Have To Make**

 **One-Shot**

 **Shirayuki P.O.V**

I sit on the toilet looked down at the test result that I got from the chief. "It can be. How can I tell him." I said, feeling a tear running down my cheek. I stand up and wrap away the tears. I walked out of the bathroom and lay the result on my desk. "I can't tell him," I said, grab my bag and starting to pack. I have to leave because Zen and I are not married and I'm carrying his child.

I walked out of the room totally forgetting the test result on my desk. I got into a carriage and leave Clarines for good. I place my hand on my stomach. "I'm sorry Zen. I have to do this for you." I said.

After a while, I got to a small village that was 500 miles away from Clarines. I find a small house just perfect to raise this child.

 **Zen P.O.V**

I sat in my office looking at a result that I find in Shirayuki's bedroom. "Why? Why did she leave with our child? Did she want me to be in the child life?" I asked so many questions but no answer.

"Zen, I'm coming in," Mitsuhide said, walking in the room.

"Did you find her?" I asked, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"No, people say that they saw a red-hair-girl got on a carriage and lift town," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Why would she do this?" I asked.

"I don't know but Izana heard about this and he wants you to let it go. He says It will ruin the royal family. Second Prince knocks up a commoner girl." Mitsuhide answer.

"Shirayuki pregnant with a royal child," I said, narrow my eyes at Mitsuhide. "If you guys would help me find her then I will do it by myself," I said, walked out of the room.

 **Shirayuki P.O.V**

It has been three months and I walked down the street to a store to get some food. I walked into the store and buy mostly baby stuff. "Thank you please come again." The lady said when I walked out of the store. I carry four bags back to my house when I heard a voice behind me.

"Let me help you." a man voice said. I turn around and saw Zen standing there looking back at me.

"Zen," I said, almost drop the bag but Zen grab them from me. "Why are?" Before I can finish what I was going to say Zen cut me off.

"Why am I here is that what you are going to say," Zen said, take a step closer to me. "Let talk back at your house," Zen said, looking deep into my eyes. Zen and I walked to my house and he set the bag on the table.

"Why did you come?" I asked, picking my stuff away.

"Why did you not let me you are pregnant with my child," Zen asked, walking over to me and push me up against the wall.

"Because you are a prince. You need to go back to the castle." I answer.

"I can't return back to the castle," Zen said, let go of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Izana says if I went after you I can't return back to the castle." Zen answer.

"This why I left," I said, walked away from Zen.

"I don't care. I want to be in our child life." Zen said, grab my hand and pull me closer to him.

"Zen," I said, feeling his lip against mine lips.

"I love you," Zen said, knee down and wrap his arms around my three-month pregnant stomach.

"I love you too," I said, fall to the ground and wrap my arms around Zen.

"This time I will not let you go," Zen said, pulling her on top of him while they laid on the floor.

The next morning I woke up to blank smoke. I run downstairs and saw Zen trying to cook. "Hi, honey...um...breakfast is going to be a little bit late. did I tell you I never cook before." Zen said, looking at me.

I let out a laugh and walked over to Zen. "Here let me help you," I said. After a while, Zen and I got done with breakfast. I walked over to the table when Zen wrap his arms around me. "Zen," Is aid, laid my head on his chest.

"I can't wait to see our baby," Zen said, kiss me on the cheek.

"Me too," I said, place my hand on my stomach.

A few years later...

Zen was playing outside with his son who is around four years old. "Papa." Zen's son said, fall into Zen's hand.

"Zen, Zeno it time for dinner," Shirayuki said, standing by the door of their small house holding a four-month-old baby girl in her arms.

"Mama," Zeno said, running up to Shirayuki. Zen stand up from the ground and walked up to Shirayuki.

"How are you, little Yuki," Zen said, playing with Yuki tiny hand. "I love you so much," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, walked back in the house.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
